


Gotcha

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat, Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Based on http://luckycharmer.tumblr.com comic.Marinette needs to get to Adrien...before it's too late.





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> First part is kind of short, but it'll get longer. Thank you @luckycharmer for letting me use your comic!

Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. It was a shock. But at the same time, it wasn’t, not really anyways. 

If anything, Marinette was surprised she hadn’t figured it out sooner. 

First there was the physical similarities. Both boys-or should she say boy-had blonde hair, same height and built…and then there was his eyes. Green, deep and meaningful at times, or bright and joyful at other times, or sad and empty at other times, all of them making her want to hold him in different ways.

His laugh was something she lived to hear, and his smile brightened up her day. 

Marinette was in love, completely and utterly. It had started slowly. She had always been in love with Adrien, and each day her love for him grew. 

Her love for Chat Noir, had snuck up on her, springing on her when she least expected it, and at the most random moment. 

They had been on patrol, and bantering when she made him laugh. He had thrown his head back, and laughed, eyes dancing, and it had been a sight to see. 

“Wow,” Ladybug had murmured. 

“What,” Chat had asked, wiping a tear. A blush had quickly come up her cheeks, and she had snapped her head to the right, facing the front once more. 

 _I think I’m falling for you. I think I love you,_ she had wanted to say. 

“The view…Paris is beautiful,” she had said instead. Chat stared at her for a moment. He turned to face forward, and when he spoke, he sounded breathless, “Yeah.”

 

She had discovered his identity in a slow realization. 

She was walking with Adrien and Alya one morning, a couple of months after Marinette had stopped stuttering around Adrien, and a few weeks after realizing she was in love with Chat as well as Adrien. 

Alya was just finishing a story about her latest blog post when Marinette started giggling. “What’s so funny,” Alya asked with a sly smile. 

“I was just thinking about this joke that I know my friend would enjoy,” Marinette said with another chuckle. 

“Well, why don’t you tell us,” Adrien asked. Marinette began to blush. 

“Well…it’s kind of silly,” she muttered. 

Adrien stopped walking and turned to Marinette. The girls stopped walking as well. 

The blonde boy looked Marinette in the eye, and the girl suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Tell us,” he insisted. Then, “please.” Because he was always, always polite. 

“Okay,” she breathed out, no hesitation. She had no doubt it would be at least slightly embarrassing, but she said it any ways. 

“What do you call a pile at kittens,” she asked. At this, Adrien’s eyes brightened up, but before Marinette could even begin to be curious, Adrien was responding. 

“What,” he asked, a smile already appearing on his face. 

“A… _meow_ tain,” she said, and then Adrien threw his head back, eyes dancing, smile big and bright, laugh loud and clear. 

Marinette stared at him in awe, allowing a small giggle to escape. 

 _I love you,_ she wanted to say. 

“You like it,” she asked instead. He nodded, wiping a tear, and Marinette was struck by a sense of familiarity, and then she gasped. _Oh_ , she thought, _it’s you._  

And then she smiled. As she stared into his green eyes, she knew there was no coming back from this. 

“You two are dorks,” Alya said, shaking her head with a laugh of her own.

 

Marinette wanted to tell him, she really did. But how? How could she tell him that she, plain, clumsy Marinette was also bold, brave Ladybug? She couldn’t do that. She knew she couldn’t.

Marinette wasn't brave enough. And yet…she looked down at him from her seat in class. 

She wanted to. She wanted to know what he would say, how it would affect their relationship, their friendship. She wanted him to know, wanted to have no more secrets with her partner, her friend, her-“rinette. Marinette!” 

She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Miss. Bustier glaring at her.  

A blush quickly spread up to her face, and it only worsened when she saw that the whole class was staring at her. 

“Yes,” she squeaked. 

“If you won’t pay attention then I suggest you head over to the principals office,” her teacher said sternly. Marinette nodded before looking down at her lap. This was why. 

This was why she could never tell her partner, could never tell Adrien, that she was Ladybug.

“Oh, Miss. Bustier,” a nasally voice spoke up. “Don’t be too upset with Marinette.” Chloe said her name like it was an insult, a word to shy away from, to avoid speaking. “She’s,” her voice dropped to a whisper. “Not very bright.” 

Alya growled. 

“Chloe,” Miss. Bustier said in a warning voice. “Apologize now.” 

Chloe simply rolled her eyes before turning forward. “Chloe,” she warned again. “I won’t apologize for telling the truth. If you have problems with this, you can take it up with my father,” Chloe put her nose in the air, and turned back to her phone. 

The teacher gave an apologetic look to Marinette, who simply shrugged. She was used to this. “It’s okay,” she replied softly. 

“No.” And then the class went silent, and Marinette knew everything was about to change.

Everyone turned to look at the voice who spoke, Chloe last, looking especially surprised.

“Adrien,” Miss. Bustier said in a slow, confused tone. 

The blonde in question turned to Marinette, and green eyes met blue, and the girls heart stopped for a second. “It’s not okay. You don’t deserve this, Marinette,” and his voice was so, so kind.

The girl felt it was too kind for the disaster that was to come. “Adrien, really it’s okay,” she murmured. 

“Oh, no. Please, Adrikins. Do tell me more,” Chloe said, voice too sweet. 

He turned to her slowly. “Chloe, you need to apologize. Marinette is kind, and has never done anything wrong to you. So apologize. Please,” Adrien said sternly. 

“But Adrien-“ Chloe was quickly interrupted. 

“No, Chloe. No excuses. Just apologize," he said. 

“Oh what do you have a crush on her,” the words were out of her mouth quickly, and she looked like she regretted them the moment they came out. “I mean, I know you would never like _her_ ,  but-”Chloe was interrupted again. 

“Nothing is wrong with Marinette. She’s smart, kind, funny, and she stand up for her friends. She’s a good person, Chloe. I think you could learn a thing or two from her,” as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Marinette knew that this was the exact moment everything would go to hell. 

Because at that exact moment, Chloe turned and she had _the_ look in her eyes. The one that said she was going to take you down. 

And for the first time ever, it was in Adrien’s direction.

 


	2. Trickery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving break so I have time to write. My tumblr is wow-girl1244, and I post my updates there. You can ask questions there. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chloe’s eyes were cruel, and her slow smile was vicious. “Oh. Really,” and it sounded calm, and Marinette was scared and she braced herself. 

No one spoke, not even Miss. Bustier, who looked just as shell-shocked as the rest of the class.

“Well, _Adrien_ ,” and this time it was his name that sounded like an insult. “Let me tell you what I think.” She got up and slowly walked to where Marinette sat. She put a hand on the Marinette's shoulder who looked like she didn’t know what to do. 

“I think you’re wrong about Marinette. She is not funny, unless you mean when she falls flat on her face, because that is hilarious.” She gave a cruel laugh. 

Marinette wanted to shout, wanted to speak, but she could only find herself  staring at Adrien, waiting for the ax to drop. 

“How does she stand up for her friends, exactly? She can be,” Chloe made a bitter face. “Nice. But being nice get’s you nowhere. As for smart?” 

Marinette readied herself, knowing this was when it would happen, the disaster she had been waiting for. 

“You would think,” she gave a slow laugh. 

“Chloe,” Sabrina warned, because even she knew this was going to go horrible. Chloe simply waved a hand in her friend’s direction, who sat back down reluctantly. 

“If she was so smart,” she turned her cruel smile to Marinette. “She would have figured out that she would never have a chance with you.” 

The class went absolutely silent. 

“Or maybe she would have figured out that she’d not good enough for you. Or maybe she would have figured out that you’re really in love with ladybug, who, by the way, doesn’t even know you exist, Adrien. But she hasn’t. Because guess what, she’s not good enough, And guess what else? Neither are you, Adrien.” She rolled her eyes and turned back to her seat. With an exaggerated sigh, she threw her hands in the air. “Does no one see that I’m the only one who will ever be good enough?” 

Adrien stood up and bolted out of the classroom. Marinette stood up as well. She had never felt this angry before. 

“You really don’t know when to shut up, do you,” she snapped. 

“Excuse me,” Chloe practically shrieked. 

“Chloe you may have said all those things about us, and you may have just brought down Adrien, but the only one you really hurt is yourself. You just destroyed your friendship with the greatest boy in this world. He is kind and caring, and tolerated you when no one else does. He was your only friend, and now you have none. You can say whatever you want about me, but it won’t make me feel bad. Because I know I’m better than you. At the end of the day, you’ll go home to your big, empty house, but you’ll be all alone. Maybe I don’t have a big house, or large closet, or all the money in the world, but I have a family that cares, and friends that are true to me. And I have Adrien. You have nothing. So think about that next time you decide to open your  mouth,” Marinette said it calmly, but angrily. 

Chloe was as white as paper. “I-well…You-No,” Chloe still tried speaking. 

“Save it. Now, I’m going to go find Adrien, and I’m going to fix the mess you just made,” Marinette turned and walked out. 

She had to get to him before an akuma could. 

She just hoped she would get there in time.

 

 _He watched from the shadows, waiting. No one could stop him. It would be impossible. He was stronger now. He could be all he ever wanted. He was loved now. He saw his target walk out of the school. Perfect, he thought._ No. Stop. _There’s nothing you can do now. With a smile, he stepped out into the shadows-and walked towards her._

 

Marinette couldn’t find him. 

She couldn’t find Adrien anywhere, and she was beginning to really worry. She couldn't fight him, she couldn’t. She couldn’t fight alone, couldn’t fight her partner. 

It wouldn’t just be Adrien. It would be Chat Noir as well. But there was nothing to be done. 

With every passing second, it seemed like he was gone, and the next time she would see him, she would be wearing spots. 

“Marinette,” a small voice called from her left. She turned and saw Adrien sitting on a park bench. 

She let out a sigh of relief, running over to him. “Oh, Adrien, I was so worried. I thought…I thought…,” she couldn’t finish, couldn’t speak her worst nightmare. 

It wasn’t until Adrien wiped the tear from her face that she realized she had been crying. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“For what,” he asked, confused. 

“Chloe was wrong. You are amazing. Ladybug would be lucky to have you. Anyone would,” Marinette said softly. 

A look came into his eyes, but disappeared too quickly for her to tell what it was. “Well it doesn’t matter. I don’t want ladybug anymore,” he grumbled. 

Marinette wasn’t sure of she should feel relieved that now he might fall in love with her civilian self, which would be much less complicated, or disappointed because she might not have a chance at all now. 

“Well…why not,” she asked, feeling a bit light-headed. 

He turned and looked in her eyes. But they weren’t the same eyes she had fallen in love with.

“Adrien,” she said questioningly. 

He stood up suddenly, looking away. He stood still for a while before turning back to her. He offered her his hand. “Let’s walk. I want to talk to you,” he said. 

She blushed a little, before taking his hand. Marinette nodded. Then they were walking, and she was _not_ freaking out, even though Adrien Agreste was holding her hand. 

Okay…maybe she was freaking out a little bit, but only on the inside. But now wasn’t the time for her romantic fantasies. Now she had more pressing matters to attend to.

“Adrien…why are you giving up on Ladybug,” she asked again. 

He was quiet for a moment, before he let go of her hand, and Marinette immediately missed the warmth. 

She was about to retract the question, worried she’d done something wrong, when he answered.

“Chloe was right. Ladybug is amazing, and I’m…I’m just me,” he said, sounding angry rather than hurt. 

Marinette grabbed his arm pulling him to a halt. He looked shocked for a second, before the same blank look took over. “You’re wrong. You are so incredibly wrong,” the girl tugged at her hair softly. She was in disbelief. “How could you ever think that you aren’t good enough? You are the kindest person I know. You always help others, even if you get hurt along the way. Like in there today, you helped me even though it was against Chloe,” she said softly. 

A look flashed in the boys eyes, and Marinette could’ve sworn it was anger. 

She continued: “You’re smart, so smart. You have such a beautiful mind, I can't help wondering what’s going on in there. You’re strong. Not only…in every way. You’re brave, always helping others and risking your life, and-” That’s when she messed up. 

“Risking my life,” Adrien said slowly. Then, “Marinette. What do you…what do you mean?”

She closed her eyes. 

How could she have messed things up so badly? This was not how she wanted to tell him. He had other things to worry about, he didn’t need to know that she knew too. And how could she explain this to him now, how could she- “Marinette. Tell me,” he insisted.

She slowly opened her eyes. “I saw you detransform, Adrien…Chat,” she whispered the last word, his name, a secret she had discovered. 

He went white. “Oh,” he whispered. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I swear. You can trust me, Adrien,” she said quickly. 

But he said nothing.

“I’m sorry, it was an accident. I can pretend I don’t know, I ‘ll never bring it up again, if that’s what you want. I can-“ but he interrupted her. 

“That’s why you said I was good enough. Because Chat is,” he said. 

She froze, shocked. “What,” she asked. 

“It makes sense. Chat is enough for a civilian like you. He’s a hero, not Adrien. Adrien is-“ she interrupted him this time. 

“Stop it,” she shouted. He looked at her. “Just…stop,” she repeated. “I know that she would want you, Adrien because I…I,” she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t. 

But then she looked in his eyes, and saw that he understood. “I _know_ ," she whispered. 

He nodded slowly. 

If anyone wasn’t good enough it was her, but now wasn’t the time for her to deal with her insecurities. 

Adrien took a step towards her. “My lady,” he whispered. He cupped her cheeks leaning in slowly. 

Marinette closed her eyes, wanting this so badly that she didn’t realizes something was wrong until it was too late. 

Adrien laughed slowly, pulling back. 

“Gotcha,” he whispered, and Marinette gasped seeing her earrings in his hands. 

“Adrien,” she gasped. 

But it was Chat standing there now, except it wasn’t. 

Chat’s usual black suit was now white. 

“No,” she whispered. But there was no denying it. 

Adrien had been akumatized. 

And he had both miraculouses.

 


	3. Searching

The white chat laughed slowly. “Well this is so much better than I imagined,” he said. 

Marinette sunk to the ground, frozen. 

“You see, my original plan was to take you and trick Ladybug, leading her into Hawk Moth’s trap. But this,” he paused and gave her a grin, like a cat smiling at an injured bird. 

Fitting, Marinette thought.

Then Adrien continued, “Oh yes, father will be pleased.” 

Marinette couldn’t think straight, couldn’t process his words, but that struck her as odd. _Father._

“Mission accomplished,” Chat Blanc, what the girl had decided to call him, said with a smirk. At that moment a purple butterfly flew down and landed on his fingers. 

“Ah,” Chat Blanc smiled, but it wasn’t _him,_ and it was all wrong. “Right on time. Let father know I’ll be returning shortly.” 

That word again. Through the fog in her brain, something clicked, but Marinette couldn’t concentrate on that now. 

Then he turned back to her. “Well, Ladybug,” he began, and she flinched from her name coming from his mouth. “See you around,” he said waving a claw over his shoulder. 

Marinette didn’t know when it had started, but she was sobbing silently. 

“Oh wait,” Chat Blanc said. He curled his claws. “Scratch that.” 

The girl gasped, then took a deep, shaky breath. 

“C-chat,” she called weakly, but he ignored her. 

“Chat,” she said a little louder, but still meekly. He still didn’t turn. 

“Chat Noir,” she called louder. He kept walking, and it was as if she didn’t exist. One last time, she would try one last time, and if he didn't stop, the girl didn’t know what she would do, just that it hurt so badly. 

“Adrien,” she shouted. He froze, tense, and then he twitched, slightly, and she wouldn't have noticed it if she wasn’t looking so closely. 

He’s fighting it, she realized. But the words she wanted to say, the words she should say wouldn’t come out. “It was…” she sobbed. “All a lie?” 

He turned slowly, and she could see a tear fall down his cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and Marinette didn’t know who he was talking to. 

Then he was gone.

 

“Marinette. You have to get up. You have to save Chat, to save Paris,” Tikki shook her chosen one gently, but the girl wouldn’t budge. “Marinette, please. I can’t stay much longer,” the red kwami spoke weakly. 

The girl turned slowly. “What do you mean,” she asked. 

“He’s taking the miraculous, and I have to go with it, I can’t stay too far from it for too long,” she said, and that was Marinette noticed that the swami was growing more translucent. 

“No, Tikki, I can’t do this. I need you, please, I-I can’t…” her voice broke. 

“Marinette,” the kwami shouted, and the girl was stunned. “I understand your in pain, and I’m sorry, I wish we could deal with that right now. But we can’t. You have to go after Chat, and get your miraculous back. Then you have to defeat Hawkmoth. You can do it. I know you can,” with those last words Tikki disappeared. 

“No, no, no, no.” she whispered. She collapsed on the ground once more. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t. 

“Marinette.” She sat up immediately, alert. That was Adrien’s voice, Chat’s voice. She couldn’t do this again. But maybe he had fought it, and broken free. 

“Chat,” she called out. “You can do this. Stand up,” he said. 

She did, and turned as stood. “Where are you,” she asked. turning around again. 

“Fight, Marinette.” 

And then he was in front of her. He cupped her cheeks. “I believe in you,” he said. 

She reached for him, but her hand went through him, and he disappeared. 

She stood there dazed for a moment, before standing tall. 

“I can do this,” she whispered, then wiped her tears away. 

“I can do this,” she said louder. 

“I am Ladybug, and I am brave. I can do this.”

Okay think, Marinette, she told herself. _Father will be pleased. Let father know…_ It hit her at once. He had said it to the butterfly, who would return to…who would return to Hawk Moth…to Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste. 

“He wasn’t akumatized because of Chloe,” Marinete whispered in shock. No, that was only the beginning of his problems. 

How could his own father do this him? But the girl couldn't focus on her anger with now. She had to save Adrien. But where was Hawk Moth’s lair? 

A memory suddenly sprang at her from her muddled brain. It was of one afternoon when she had been at Adrien's house. They had been in his room with Nino and Alya, when the redhead had sprung on the poor blonde with questions, ever the reporter. 

“So what rooms other than the aquarium, indoor pool, bowling alley, and arcade do you have,” she asked. 

The boy had cocked his head, thinking. “Well downstairs we have everything you just mentioned, plus the library, kitchen, dining room, study, my father’s home office and designing room-“ Marinette had stopped him then. 

“You know you have to show me this. How have you not before,” she demanded. Adrien had smiled slowly. 

“It was going to be a surprise for you,” he said. The girl had blushed. 

“W-well it can still be a surprise. A surprise for today,” she murmured. 

So he led them downstairs, and into the large room filled with so many fabrics, that she had stared in awe unable to move for quite some time. 

“Do you like it,” a voice had popped up from behind her. 

She whirled quickly to see Adrien behind her. She looked around and saw they were alone. Adrien, seeing the question in her eyes, answered her. 

“They went to the aquarium," he had explained. Marinette nodded with a smile. Then she turned back to the fabrics. 

“Yes, it’s…amazing. Thank you,” she had whispered. 

A hand appeared on her shoulder and she turned to find herself inches from Adrien. Both teenagers had blushed, but neither stepped back. 

“You will have a room like this one day, Marinette. You’re an amazing designer. I know you will make it in the industry one day. You can do it; you’re amazing,” he whispered. 

The girl wanted to kiss him. She was going to do it, unless something else happened, and she couldn’t do that, couldn’t face his rejection, or have their friendship ruined. 

So she stepped back and looked down, afraid of what she would find in his eyes if she met them. “So uh…you didn't finish saying what rooms you had in the house,” she said quietly. 

“Ah, right,” and she swore he sounded a bit disappointed. But he was talking again before she could think about it. “Well I already told you what we have downstairs. Upstairs, or the second floor, we have my room, my fathers room, Nathalie’s room, the guest room, the spa room, and the movie room. And…yeah, that about covers it,” he said. 

But the girl had cocked her head. “What about in the other room,” she had asked. 

“What other room,” he had asked. 

“Oh come on, I’ve seen the one room that’s above the second floor. What, is it another surprise,” she had asked teasingly, but the boy had looked more confused than before. 

“We don’t have another room,” he replied slowly. Marinette wanted to argue on that, but she decided to agree. 

“Oh, I must be mistaken then,” she said with a shrug. Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment Alya and Nino came into the room. 

“You guys down for a round of bowling,” Nino had asked and they had all agreed. 

She had forgotten that odd conversation until now. But now, with a determined set in her chin, and a fierceness in his eyes, Marinette began walking. 

She would find Hawk Moth, and she would take him down. 

For Adrien, for Chat. 

She would save him and she would get her miraculous back. 

 

But how would she get in? 

Marinette stuck out her hip and examined his house from across the street. If she was Ladybug, she could use her yoyo to get to the roof, and then find a way in through the window. But she wasn’t Ladybug, not right now, she was Marinette now. And that would have to be enough.

Could she just walk in? No, it was too risky. But how else could she get in? There was no way in, unless Chat Blanc brought her in himself. 

Marinette froze. She couldn’t…no. But…maybe she could. 

As a plan began forming in her mind, she smiled to herself. 

“I’m coming, _mon chaton_ ,” she said. 

 

 _“It was far too easy, father,” Chat Blanc said with a smirk. “You have made me proud today son. We have enough power now,” Hawk Moth replied. Chat Blanc leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms. “If you don’t mind me asking,” he began. “Why do we need all this power any ways?” The villain turned to him with a hopeful smile. “We can bring your mother back. With this we can bring your mother back.” Chat Blanc stood up straight suddenly. “What,” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Yes, son,” Hawkmoth placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You’re mother.”_ No. Not real. Help Marinette. Ladybug. _Chat Blanc shook his head. “He’s trying to fight me, father.” The villain shook his head. “You can control him. He’s weak. You are better than he ever was.” The white cat nodded. “As you wish.” Suddenly Hawk Moth turned at a butterfly. “What’s that,” he turned to his son then. “It appears the heroic Ladybug is trying to save you. You know what to do.” Chat Blanc nodded._ No. Marinette. _“I’ll handle it.”_

 

Marinette was ready. 

At least she thought she was. She was just about to rethink her plan, when she heard someone land behind her. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here,” Chat Blanc said slowly. “I was prepared to leave you alone. But, well…if you really want to see our plan unfold, I’ll just have to bring you along.”

Marinette turned slowly. She didn’t allow herself to feel fear. “I won’t let you do this. Adrien, I know you’re in there. You’re stronger than you think. You can fight him. You won’t be alone, I’m here. You can fight him, Ad-” Chat interrupted her speech. 

“How heartwarming. But that’s enough. Adrien is gone. And I’m here now. So you better get used to it, love.” His smile grew as he brought his hand up. 

When he brought it down, everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Adrien find out his dad was Hawkmoth, and how did Gabriel discover his son's secret identity? How did Marinette see Adrien? If you have these questions, you're like my editor, and I'll say the same thing. They'll be answered soon! As always, hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


	4. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys it! This is my favorite chapter so far.

_“So what are we going to do with her,” he asked. His father turned to him with a smile. “Well we will have no need for her. But we also don’t want this getting out, so I believe that means we will have to dispose of her. And I already have the perfect plan for how to get rid of her,” Hawk Moth said. Chat Blanc stiffened. His father turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Will this be a problem,” he asked._ Yes. Marinette. Save her. _The white cat shook his head. “No,” he muttered, teeth gritted. “Not at all.”_

 

When Marinette awoke, she was in a black room with only one source of light coming from a window with a butterfly mosaic. White butterflies flew around the room, none coming close to her. She knew where she was immediately. 

She winced when she felt her head throb, most likely from when Chat Blanc knocked her out. She looked around and saw she was alone. Then she looked down and found her hands bound behind her back, and her feet were bound in front of her. If she wiggled, she could move, but barely. She could also stand…if she were Ladybug. 

Marinette was not as flexible as her alter ego, and she doubted she could maneuver her body so that she could stand. But still…this wasn’t the worst position she could be in. With a sigh she leaned back, and waited. 

A second later she heard voices coming near the door. “…be a problem,” Hawk Moth was asking. Will what be a problem? She didn’t have time to think about it further, because a second later, Chat Blanc was responding. “No. Not at all.” Then the door opened. 

Marinette sat up, glaring at the older villain. The butterflies began flying towards the older man. He whistled, and they disappeared. She only had a chance to wonder about how he did that before he was talking. 

“Ah, look at who finally woke up,” he said with a small smile. 

His son smirked. “Well purrincess,” he began, but she cut him off with a growl. That was Chat’s nickname for her, and it was all wrong coming from _his_ mouth. 

But the boy only laughed. “Well, someone’s a little grumpy, isn’t she? Don’t worry, all his nicknames are stupid. I bet you secretly prefer me, don’t you, love?” 

Marinette gave a cruel laugh. “I prefer a lot of things,” she purred. “You are not one of them.”

Chat Blanc snarled at her. “Well, you better learn to like me. He’s gone, and I’ve taken his place,” he spat at her. 

“You’re wrong. I know you’re in there, Adrien. I know you can get out. You’re-,” Hawk Moth interrupted her. “I’ve had enough of this. Silence,” then, “Both of you.” 

Both teenagers continued to glare at each other. 

The villain sighed. “I suppose I can tolerate this, as long as neither of you speak,” he grumbled. “Now…Ladybug. I know you would like to know my plan. So maybe I’ll tell you. Because there’s nothing you can do to stop this.” 

Marinette turned her glare on him. _You’re very wrong,_ she thought. But he couldn’t know that, not yet. 

“With these three,” Hawk Moth held out his hand revealing her earrings, then poised to his own miraculous, and Adrien’s ring. “I can bring my wife back. And I have every intention of doing so. Of course, that will mean he’ll be Chat Blanc forever. But I don’t mind.” 

Marinette froze at that. If her plan didn’t work, he would be trapped forever. She needed this to work more than ever. 

She risked a glance at Chat Blanc only to see him looking bored. She wasn’t ready yet. _He_ wasn't ready yet. She needed to stall. 

“How could you do this to your own son,” she asked. 

Hawk Moth turned on her with a glare. “He did this to himself when he drove his mother out of the house, causing her death,” he replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the white cat flinch. She felt herself go cold, wanting to hurt the older villain like she knew he had hurt Adrien. 

But she had to keep going, had to keep playing his games. “

What do you mean,” she asked, measuring her voice, and making sure it didn’t sound angry. 

The villain turned and sighed, “She said she couldn’t handle it. She tried blaming it on me, but I knew better. It was his fault.” 

He’s mad. 

That was the only reason Marinette could think he would blame such a sweet, kind-hearted person for his mistake. 

It was the only reason she could find as to why he would imprison his own son. 

Still, she continued, not denying his accusations like she wanted to. “How did she die,” she asked through gritted teeth. 

At this the villain tensed. “She was…it was a car accident. It was raining, the road wet, and she swerved off the road. It was…painless," he whispered the last word, and Marinette would have felt pity for him, if she wasn't looking at Chat Blanc, if she didn’t see the tear sliding down Adrien’s face. 

“She wouldn't want his," the girl said. 

Hawk Moth turned to her suddenly, twisting so sharply, she was surprised his head didn't snap off. “What,” he asked, in a dangerously calm voice. 

“She wouldn’t want this. She wouldn't want you to _hurt_ him like this. She-“ The villain rushed over to her, pinning her against the wall. 

“You don’t know a thing about her,” he snarled, spit flying into her face, nails digging into her shoulders. 

Marinette let out a whimper against the pain. 

“Maybe not,” she spat. “But it would seem that nothing is still more than you know about her.”

Hawk Moth drew back, and she tensed waiting for him to hit her. But it never came. 

Opening her eyes she was Chat Blanc stopping him. “Father, we don’t have time for this,” he hissed. 

The older villain threw his arm away. “Don’t interrupt me, boy,” he shouted. Then he sighed again. “But I suppose you’re right.” He turned and began walking towards the window. 

 _No_ , Marinette thought. _Not yet._ She needed more time. 

“How did you find out,” she blurted. Both men turned to her. 

“What,” Chat Blanc asked, eyes darting between her and his father, and unnamed emotion in his eyes. 

“How did you find out he was Chat Noir? And that he was Hawkmoth,” she said more slowly.

Hawk Moth walked towards her again. “Why do you keep asking questions, girl,” he hissed.

Marinette was scared; scared he knew, scared he would finish his plan. 

But she barreled on: “I’m just…curious. I couldn't figure out his identity in our three years working together, and I was just wondering how you did it…?” 

The man seemed to believe her, as he began weaving another story, and she wasn’t sure if it was another tale or a real one this time. “We both discovered each others alter egos this morning, as a matter of fact. The boy was in his room getting ready for school when I walked in to remind him of a photo shoot when I caught him talking to his kwami. He tried denying it still, the idiot. When I began sharing my knowledge with him, he tried to stop me. Can you believe it?”

Marinette could, in fact, believe it. Adrien was selfless, and always did what was right, no matter what that meant. 

She felt her heart break a little more then, for the boy who had been betrayed. 

“But ultimately, he couldn’t take me down. So I struck him when he was weak, and brought him onto my side,” the villain concluded. 

She risked another glance at Chat Blanc, but found him staring stonily forwards. 

"But now we can be together, again,” Hawk Moth said turning and putting an arm around his son. “We can be a family once more.” 

Chat Blanc smiled at him. “A family,” he said, but it sounded sad. 

“What a grand family,” Marinete muttered. 

“What was that,” Hawk Moth snapped turning towards her. 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Family's,” she began. “Doesn’t isolate each other. They don’t shove each other down. They don’t hurt each other. They don’t push each other away. And they most definitely shouldn't have to change to please one another, as you seem to think Adrien needs to change. But well, guess what? You’re _wrong._ You don’t deserve him, you don’t deserve anything. You think your wife will be happy at what you've done? She would be horrified to see what you've become.” 

The villain was seething, and his son was frozen. “You little brat with your presumptuous thoughts, thinking you’re better than me. You're just a little girl hiding behind a mask, fighting forces you can’t possibly understand. My wife would he ecstatic to he back home with us. So don’t pretend you understand, don't pretend you know a thing about how she would feel. Perhaps, rather than dwelling on her feelings, you should spend the last few moments of your life, focusing on your own,” Hawk Moth sneered. 

Marinette drew in a breath. _Last few moments._ They were planning on killing her. She could _die_ tonight, if her plan failed. She felt herself go pale, felt her breathing quicken. She shook her head. She didn’t have time to think about how horribly wrong things could go, and instead needed to concentrate on fixing things. 

The girl looked up with a defiant glare. “You’re plan won't succeed,” she said, boldly. 

Hawk Moth laughed, before snarling, “Don’t sound so sure.” Then, to Chat Blanc, “Keep an eye on her. I need to grab something before we can begin.” He walked out the door then, leaving the two teens alone. For a second they were both silent, then the white cat was opening his mouth.

"Wait," she said before he could begin. "If there's a possibility I'm going to…die, there's some stuff I’d like to say first.” 

She was surprised when the boy said nothing so she continued. “Your dad was right. I should think about my feelings. And maybe this isn’t the time or place, but to hell with it. I remember first meeting you, Adrien, and thinking you were another arrogant student, just like Chloe. I swear I’ve never judged someone like that, but Chloe has done horrible things, and I was just...scared that things would get worse. But that day in the rain…something changed.  “It was unlike anything ever before, and I…,” her voice stumbled, unsure, and she swallowed some words back. 

“You were so kind. I never knew anyone could be so selfless until I met you. You weren’t perfect, I could see the cracks you tried so desperately to hide, but they only made me lo…like you even more. There was nothing to stop it. My feelings for Chat…those came later.” She paused surprised, Chat Blanc hadn't stopped her. And unable to look him in the eyes, afraid of what horrible thing she would see, she continued. 

“My heart was split in two when I realized I liked both you and Chat. You were kind, and smart, and caring. Chat was brave, and selfless, and funny. The line started to blur, the similarities uncanny, but it wasn't until later that I figured it out. “I was shocked I hadn’t figured it out sooner. I knew I should tell you, I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I had already fallen for both parts before realizing they completed each other, but what if you didn't feel the same. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me, knew you never would, but what if…what if I was a disappointment.” 

At this point, she knew she was silently crying, but she didn’t stop. If these were her final words to him, she knew he would hear them, and maybe that would make all the difference. 

“Marinette is nice and she is determined, but she is also clumsy and couldn't get a word out around her crush for a while. I thought that was kind of pathetic, especially since Ladybug was brave and bold. How could I compare? I knew you loved Ladybug, but could you love plain, Marinette? I was scared to know the answer, scared to hear the truth. I know you’re in there, Adrien, _mon chaton._ I wanted to say that I know now, that you would accept me for who I am. I wanted to say that you're good enough, and I think I am too. I wanted to say that I'm not scared anymore. I wanted to say that…,” she sobbed. 

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry, and that I hope you can forgive me.” She paused, expecting the next few words to be hard, but surprised when they came easily. “I wanted to say that I love you.” 

Chat Blanc said nothing, not even to mock her and she was surprised, albeit slightly glad that she wouldn’t have to deal with that. 

She smiled. “I love you, Adrien. I love all of you.” 

He said nothing still, and a few moments passed. Marinette was too busy gathering her thoughts, figuring out how she would ask him to say her final words to her family, to her friends if it came down to that, to notice that he was walking towards her until he was standing in front of her.

When she noticed the white boots in front of her, she looked up and gasped at what she saw.

Tears fell down his cheeks, and his eyes...they were the eyes she had fallen in love with. 

He fell to his knees. 

And Adrien’s voice trembled when he spoke. 

“Marinette.”

 

 


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! It's the longest chapter so far, and I'm not sure how long until I post the next one. I always plan on making the next chapter shorter, probably around the length of the second chapter. It will mark the middle of my fanfic unlessI come up with new ideas. For questions my tumblr is wow-girl1244. As always, enjoy!

A mixture of a sob and a laugh escaped her, as Marinette stared at the boy in disbelief.

 “Is it really you,” she whispered. She cleared her throat. “Adrien, is it…is this real?” 

He looked up, eyes shining, and then he was scooting the last few inches forward, wiping her tears. “I’m real,” he whispered back, cupping her cheek. She leaned into it, wishing she could wrap her arms around him. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “You don’t deserve this” 

He shook his head. “It’s okay.” She shook her head as well. 

“No, it isn’t. Your father…he shouldn’t hurt you like this,” she said, angrily. 

Adrien paused for a moment. “I’m not okay,” he breathed out, and Marinette wanted out of her restraints more than ever. 

The boy met her eyes. “But I will be. You make me okay,” he finished.

She sobbed. “Oh, _mon chaton,_ ” she sighed. 

He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned in. Another one of those sob laugh came out of her mouth. 

“I should have told you earlier, I could have been there for you, could have noticed something was wrong-,” her words were drowned out by Adrien’s voice. 

“No, I should have noticed. I should have noticed,” he repeated the last words in a whisper as if to reprimand himself. 

Marinette pulled back slightly, but Adrien didn’t release his hold on her. “We _both_ should have noticed,” she sighed. 

He nodded in agreement, but his attention was elsewhere. 

“How long do we have before…,” she trailed off, trying to fight off the fear in her voice. 

After a second he pulled back slightly as well, hands going to her elbows. 

“I won’t let him hurt you,” he whispered fiercely, a stricken look taking over his face. She shuddered in reply. “I won’t,” he repeated, just as much, if not more, force in his voice. “He’s taken enough from me,” the boy said, almost sadly. 

Marinette wanted to comfort him, but found that her thoughts kept coming back to one thing.

“If…if he can’t be stopped,” Adrien began shaking his head, mouth open to fight her, but Marinette silenced him with a look. 

“Tell my parents I’m sorry and that I love them. Tell Alya that she was the greatest friend I could have. Tell…everyone else that I don't regret a single thing, and if I could do it over again, I would every single time.” 

He wiped her tears again, cupping her face, and that’s when Marinette noticed how close they were. 

Now wasn’t the time, now was a horrible time, and a part of her still shrunk back at the white suit he still wore. But if not now…the girl leaned forward. She had to do this at least once. They were both leaning in, when a small voice interrupted. 

“Marinette!” She squeezed her eyes shut. 

Then she pulled back, and smiled. “Tikki, is that you,” she called. 

A second later, a red and black kwami appeared from a dark corner. Tikki rushed to Marinette hugging her cheek. 

The girl leaned into the touch. “Oh, Tikki, I was so scared,” she admitted. 

“But you were brave,” the kwami said with a smile. “Because like I always said, the mask isn’t who you are, _you_ are who you are.” 

Her chosen one smiled back. “You were right. Now do you want to hear my plan,” she asked.

The kwami stopped her with a nervous glance at Adrien. 

“No, it’s okay, he’s free,” she explained. 

Tikki nodded then said, “But he could go back at any time, and it won’t be his choice. Then what?” 

Marinette looked at her kwami. “Tikki, he’s my _partner_ , and he’s never let me down. I thi-“

Adrien interrupted her. “No she’s right, Marinette. If …if _he_ takes over again, I won’t be able to control what he does.” 

The girl began to chew her lip nervously. What if he took over again? She needed her partner for this plan to work. The boy, as if reading her mind, shook his head. 

“I will fight with everything in me, my lady. It’s just a precaution,” he said, smiling softly at her.

Then she began thinking about something else. Adrien talked as if he knew how horrible Chat Blanc was, as if he…she gasped suddenly and met his eyes. 

“You remember,” she whispered. He looked down before nodding. 

Anger coursed her body. It was bad enough he had to deal with this, but to have to _remember_ everything. She shook her head. She had to save her anger for later.

 Tikki suddenly flew back into the corner she had been hiding in. 

“Tikki, what’s goi-," then Hawk Moth was opening the door, and coming back inside, holding a locket and peacock hairpiece. 

He looked at both of them, and seeing Marinette’s tear-stained face, laughed. He clapped a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, who stiffened slightly, before relaxing. 

A slow smile came onto his face, and it looked too much like Chat Blanc’s. 

“Good job, my son,” he said. 

The white cat shrugged. “It wasn’t hard. I just had to make fun of her feelings for her precious, little Adrien,” he replied inspecting his nails. He wouldn't meet her eyes. Marinette held her breath. 

Hawk Moth turned and strode over to the window, and looked out. “It’s almost time," he said. Adrien took that time to look over at Marinette and wink. 

She almost sighed. It was still him. She smiled in return, but hid it when Hawk Moth turned back around. 

“Just a few more minutes. Are you ready? I think death will suit you,” he snarled. 

She growled back, and pushed against her restrains-only to find her hands untied. 

She bit her lip to keep back a gasp. She turned and saw Adrien’s sly smile. 

So that’s what he’d been doing when he was hugging her. 

That smart, beautiful boy…she could kiss him-no. She almost smiled. She would kiss him, when they both got out of this alive. 

“I don’t know, Hawk Moth. I think it would suit you a lot more,” Marinette responded, arrogance in her voice. 

The villain stormed over to her, and she scooted back, not wanting him to see her now untied hands. “You idiotic girl,” he spat. 

She smiled. Then he smiled back and stood up straight. “No matter, you’ll be dead soon,” he said. 

 _Don’t be too sure,_ Marientte thought. She slowly shook her hands out of the rope, until it was just a pile behind her. 

Now how would she untie her legs? 

When Hawk Moth turned she began attempting to loosen them, but it didn't work. That meant Adrien must have used his claws. Hawk Moth turned and the girl quickly put her hands behind her back in the pretense of being tied up. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t think about trying anything,” he said. “Or we’ll have to handle you sooner.” 

With every passing second, she was getting more confident that she would escape, but there was still a piece of her that had it’s doubts. She was almost certain she could count on her partner, but what if…It was those what if’s that kept her slightly distracted. 

She knew she should be alert, knew she _needed_ to be alert, but she couldn’t focus-not when her doubts kept going back to the possibility of death. 

Hawk Moth turned to Adrien and said, “You will be doing the honors. I know I have been wanting this for a while, but I think you should do it." 

Chat Blanc-Adrien-looked at him in shock. “You want me…I get to be the one to set mother free,” he asked. 

The older villain laughed and shook his head. “ _No_ ,” he began. “You are going to kill Ladybug.”

Marinette’s blood ran cold, and she hoped Hawk Moth didn’t notice the way Adrien stiffened. “I…what," he whispered. 

His father smiled. “You can kill Ladybug,” he said while pulling out a knife. 

Chat Blanc gave a cold, empty smile as he took the weapon. “It would be my honor,” he replied in a monotone voice. 

She couldn't help herself-she shuddered. 

Both of them turned to look at he Hawk Moth walked over to her with a cruel smile. "Don't worry,” he said. “It’ll only hurt for a while.” 

 _Now._ Marinette threw her feet up, kicking Hawk Moth back. Then, using her hands, she pushed herself up. 

“How…when-but I...," the villain couldn’t pick a thought, and Marinette chose that moment to grab the rope previously holding her back to tie him up. 

“Adrien, I need your help,” she called. No reply. 

“Adrien,” she called again. Still nothing. 

She looked up to see a shell-shocked Adrien, gaping at them both. 

“Chat,” she tried. 

He blinked and looked at her. Then, as if waking from a daydream, he nodded and began rushing over to help her. 

But it was that second, when she had her attention on her partner, that Hawk Moth rose, and pushed her away. 

She stumbled before hitting a wall. 

“Marinette,” Adrien shouted before rushing over to her. 

She shook her head. “Your father,” she said. 

Both teens turned to see him rushing to his son. 

“I see she managed to get you free. No matter. I suppose your mother never has to know what happens here. I’ll just kill you both and say you died in a tragic accident not too long after her own death,” Hawk Moth growled as he took another step towards the boy who looked hurt and angry. 

"How could you," he demanded. 

“You could never do anything right,” was his fathers response. 

“I love you. I thought you loved me too,” he whispered. 

His father, seeing this vulnerability, struck. “I do,” Hawk Moth began. “Think about it. We can be a family again. You, your mother, and me. Just like we used to be. You can forget about the girl. It’ll be as if she never existed.” 

“A family,” Adrien murmured. 

Marinette had been using this time wisely, and she had succeeded. While the villain was distracted, she grabbed her earrings, and slipped them on. 

“Tikki," she shouted and both men turned to her. 

“No,” Hawk Moth shouted, but he was too late. 

“Spots on,” the girl shouted. A pink light filled the air, as a now untied Ladybug stood where Marinette had once been. 

“You stupid girl,” Hawk Moth shouted. He took a step towards her, but reconsidered. He turned back to Adrien. “You don’t need her,” he shouted. “We can be a family. again. We can be a family. All you have to do is kill her!” 

Those words struck Adrien out of his daze as he stiffened. “Maybe we were a family once. But mother’s death didn’t break up apart. You did,” he yelled. 

Hawk Moth had been walking towards him and was now only one step away. He took that remaining step and stopped "You naive, little boy,” he said before he grabbed the knife out of his hand and stepped back. 

Ladybug gasped before rushing to her partners side. “You don't deserve him," she spat. "And if your wife were still alive, she wouldn't want be with you. You are an empty shell of a man and you don't deserve love.” 

She grabbed Adrien's arm and pulled him back. With one eye on Hawk Moth, she yanked the bell of Chat Blanc’s suit, and threw it to the ground before stomping on it. 

A purple butterfly flew out. Grabbing her yoyo, she captured the alums, cleansing it. Chat Noir stood there in his place. 

"How did you know the akuma was in there," he whispered. 

Ladybug smiled, “Later kitty.” 

He nodded, and together, they both turned to Hawk Moth. “You won’t win, Hawk Moth. Just admit defeat now,” she said. 

But Hawk Moth shook his head. “That’s where you're wrong, Ladybug,” he said taking a step closer. “You see, I knew my son might escape, seeing as he can never do anything right. So I had to take precautions.” He held up his left hand showing the peacock hairpiece. "His mother never died,” he snarled, and both heroes took a step back in confusion. 

“What do you mean," Adrien asked, voice shaky. 

“She was a dreamer like the two of you. She had a miraculous,” Hawk Moth herd up the hairpiece when he said this. “But she was alone. She rescued me, and I fell in love with her. But she never gave up fighting, not even after having a son. I couldn’t let her go out there, not when she could get hurt or killed. So I became Hawk Moth and trapped her in here. I didn't need the Miraculouses to save her. Hawk Moth made me powerful. I can have anything I want. And once I take over the world using all the miaraculouses at once, I will set her free, and we can be together, in a world with no danger.” 

Ladybug shook her head. “You can’t possibly be serious,” she began, but Chat Noir began speaking as well. 

"It was a closed casket. You said it was because not much was left of her body, but…" he didn’t finish, but it was enough. Ladybug felt herself begin to shake with anger. The trauma Gabriel had put Adrien in, all for his selfish reasons...she shook her head. She wouldn’t let him hurt her partner any longer. 

“You won't succeed, Hawk Moth. Once you've been defeated and we release your wife, Adrien will have a family again. But this time it'll be a real one,” Ladybug growled. She felt her partner look at her, and when she turned his expression broke her. 

He looked said, which was to be expected, but he also looked hopeful. “Are you ready, _Chaton_ ,” she asked softly. 

He smiled. “Let’s finish this, my Lady,” he replied. 

Together, the heroes faced their foe for the last time. Then they fought. 

Hawk Moth had been expecting this, however and waved a hand at the, sending a wave at butterflies at them. 

“Where did these things even come from,” Ladybug growled. 

“Did you know butterflies are attracted to light, my lady? They must be coming towards you due to your shining beauty,” Chat said with a smile.  

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide her smile. “Couldn't even help it this once, _mon chaton_ ,” she asked with a smirk. 

“I can never keep them down," he said with a gasp. 

As she waved the butterflies away and began making her way to Hawk Moth again, she couldn't help but feel slightly better.

If Chat was making puns, he couldn't be feeling too down. Once they had made it through the cloud of butterflies, they found Hawk Moth wasn't there. 

Ladybug groaned. 

"I'm beginning to think this may be harder than I had previously expected," he admitted. 

She turned and gave him a look, in which he replied with a sheepish wave. Suddenly they heard some chanting. 

“What's that," she asked. 

“I'm not sure,” he said. "But I don’t think it’s a good thing.” The butterflies stopped moving at once, and everything went silent. Chat Noir put a hand on her elbow, and she didn’t shoo him away. Instead she found herself leaning in slightly. 

The cloud if butterflies suddenly shot to the ceiling and both heroes gasped at what they saw.

“No,” Marinette whispered. 

Because every person that had been akumatized was standing there, and they were all glaring at the heroes. 

She began to feel a sense of dread, of despair, when a hand wrapped around hers.

 She turned and met her partners eyes. He nodded. She squeezed his hands, feeling determined.

They could do this, because they were a team, and they could do anything. Together they faced the villains. 

And then they fought. 

 


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat always has a pun, even when things get tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue. I honestly love this fic, I hope you guys do too. Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading! Also, sorry it took me forever to update. And sorry it's like my shortest chapter. They'll get longer again, I promise! Hope you enjoy!

Alya, or Lady Wifi, came at them first. She slid her fingers across her phone trying to stop them, but they dodged them. 

Chat Noir, with his baton knocked her on her back. Ladybug grabbed her phone and cracked it but no akuma came out. Lady Wifi now had no weapon, but she was still Lady Wifi. With a growl she kicked Chat Noir away and jumped onto her feet. 

He groaned before rising again. 

“Chat somethings wrong,” Ladybug called out. “There’s no akuma.” 

Chat snapped his head to her in shock, when Marinette noticed the Tiebreaker coming at him.

“Chat watch out,” she shrieked. 

He turned and jumped out of the way just in time. That didn’t slow the villain down, however, and she turned her attention to Ladybug. Just as she was about to touch her, Ladybug grabbed her watch and with a kick, sent her flying towards Lady Wifi. She threw it down on the ground, but no butterfly came flying out. 

“It’s not working,” she shouted at her partner. 

Stoneheart came next flying at Chat, who hit him with his baton, only to have the villain grow larger.

Chat cursed. “I forgot he does that,” he groaned. 

Stoneheart knocked him into the wall, and her partner fell in a heap. 

Ladybug screamed his name. She began rushing towards him when a gust if wind sent her flying back against the wall, and held her there. 

Stormy Weather walked to her slowly, a smile on her face. Simon Says appeared behind her, cards in his hand. 

“Chat,” she shouted again, this time of help. He rose slowly and using his baton, jumped over Stone Heart. He hit Simon Says, knocking his deck of cards out of his hands. The villain growled in return. 

Chat smiled at him. “Sorry,” he said with a shrug, then he ripped the deck of cards, but nothing happened. He cocked his head to the side. “Huh,” he said, then turned to Ladybug in question.

She glared at him. “Help me,” she shouted, still trapped against the wall. 

He nodded and began walking towards Stormy Weather, when she turned her attention to him, blowing him back against the wall. 

When Ladybug walked towards her, the villain turned her attention back to her, and she was against the wall again. She groaned. 

Chat began running to her, but Ladybug stopped him. “It won’t work. We have to think of something else,” she said. 

“What do we do,” he asked. 

She thought for a moment before smiling. “Get Horrificator’s attention,” she told him. 

He nodded before rushing over to the villain. Then Chat turned and ran from the Horrifcator, who followed along with three others. “Now what,” he asked running around. She would have laughed at how comical he looked had it not been a serious situation. 

“Get close to Stormy Weather,” she shouted. Her partner nodded understanding. 

“Purrfect idea, my lady,” he called, and she couldn't help the groan that escaped. He ran past her just as the Horrificator threw a glob at him…just in time as Chat slid away leaving Stormy Weather trapped. Ladybug fell to the ground, free. 

“Who’s next,” Chat taunted. Ladybug took this time to think about what was going on. She turned and saw Hawk Moth watching from a corner.  

_They aren’t akumatized! He's controlling them somehow. But how? How can he do this when they aren’t akumatized?_

Hawk Moth turned to them suddenly, and he growled as he began walking towards her. 

 _But if it’s not him…of course!_ Ladybug reprimanded herself for forgetting. 

She cast a look around and saw Manon behind all of them. 

This was The Puppeteer’s work. Except…there was more than one of her. 

Ladybug’s gaze focused behind her and saw a glint of orange in the shadows. 

_Lila. Volpina._

She growled and rushed towards them, narrowly avoiding Hawk Moth’s hit at her. 

She heard a cry of pain and turned to see Chat taking another heat. She panicked. 

Faster, she had to work faster. 

She threw her yoyo at The Puppeteer and all but one disappeared. Slowly, all but two of the akuma victims attacking Chat disappeared. 

It was the Evillustartor and...Chat Noir? The copycat she realized. 

Ladybug turned to The Puppeteer again. She threw her yoyo again and it twirled around The Puppeteer. With a flick of her wrist, Ladybug brought her opponent towards her. 

She grabbed the doll and ripped it.

And with a sigh if relief she cleansed the purple butterfly that came out.

All around her, transformations came undone. 

But Ladybug realized with horror that these people were now in danger. 

“Chat,” she said and he turned and met her eye with a nod. He understood without her having to tell him.

She then turned to Volpina who was playing a tune on her flute.

Suddenly Chat was in front of her, a dagger in his stomach.

“Chat,” she screamed, rushing to help him.

“What,” he called back, but it wasn't the boy she was running to who said it.

She turned and saw her partner opening the door. 

Then Ladybug turned back to Volpina. “Oh you little witch,” she muttered. She threw her yoyo at  Volpina’s knees, taking her down.

Her flute fell out of her hands, and both girls scrambled to get it.

Volpina got there first however, and smirked. “Nice try, _Ladybug_ ,” she said with venom in her voice.

“I know you’re in there, Lila. You can fight this,” Ladybug pleaded.

But the villain laughed. “That’s where you’re wrong,” she said taking a step towards the hero. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to take you down. And when Hawkmoth offered it, I simply couldn’t resist.”

Ladybug shook her head in shock. This couldn’t be true. Lila couldn’t be…evil.

But it seemed to be true, and this scared Marinette more than she wanted to admit.

She shook her head, and rushed to the villain again. 

“Lucky charm,” she shouted throwing her yoyo up. A piece of rope fell into her hands. 

“How will this help me? I have a yoyo,” Ladybug groaned in exasperation.

“Ready to admit defeat yet,” Volpina asked. 

The hero met her eyes. “Never,” she said fiercely.

Throwing her yoyo out she aimed for her legs again…and threw it up at the last second, wrapping the string against Volpina’s flute.

Then both girls pulled, trying to take the weapon.

“Let go,” the villain shrieked. 

“You,” the hero shouted back.

“Well, I had it first.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, are we six or sixteen?”

“Oh, shut up!”

“I’ll shut up after you give me your flute.”

“What kind of hero steals?”

“This doesn't count as…oh for goodness sake! You know what? Your hair is really messy!”

Volpina gasped and let go, her hand going to her hair.

“Ha,” Ladybug said, with a smirk as she broke the flute.She cleansed the akuma, and saw Chat helping everyone out the door. 

She moved to get Lila out, when a voice spoke out from behind her.

“You didn't think it would be that easy did you,” Hawkmoth asked.

She turned and then gasped, trying to move backwards.

But it was too late.

Hawkmoth shoved the dagger into her and Ladybug fell.


	7. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows what the future holds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT FINISHED YET. I repeat, this is NOT finished yet, before anyone goes thinking it is. Second update in two days, I know. I've been feeling inspired. Thank you guys for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments below. Hope you enjoy!

Time seemed to slow down as he froze in place. 

Chat felt it before her heard or saw anything. He felt a light flicker and dim inside him, felt like a part of him was falling as well, like the string tying them together was slowly being broken.

Then he heard her scream and he turned. He didn't know what to do, but all he saw was red.

He thinks he screamed, “No.”

He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was running to her, running and running, and she didn't seem to be getting any closer. 

He ran faster, breathing labored, body aching.

Finally, finally, she was in his arms.

Chat Noir took her in his arms, making sure to not out pressure on her wound, but still holding her tightly.

He turned and saw his father with a victorious grin on his face, thinking he had won. He would never win. Chat would never stop fighting, and if Hawkmoth thought the opposite for a second, he was mistaken.

“How could you do this,” Chat Noir screamed at Hawkmoth. “How could you?”

But Hawkmoth just glared at him.

“Chat,” Ladybug groaned weakly.

He turned to her, and she gently touched his face.

“It’s going to be okay, my lady,” he whispered even as a tear rolled down his face.

Ladybug smiled at him, always brave. “ _You’ll_ be okay, _mon chaton._ I know you will be,” she said. Then she closed her eyes.

“No, ladybug,” he said. “Don’t leave me, princess.”

Her breathing began to slow.

“Marinette,” he pleaded.

“She should have stayed away,” Hawkmoth said.

Chat Noir snapped his attention to the man he once called his father. “You will pay for this,” he vowed.

Hawkmoth’s eyes widened in surprise for a second, then he rolled his eyes. “So dramatic.”

He looked back down at Ladybug, tears falling onto her. “I love you,” he said slowly, wishing he had said those words before, wishing they had more time, wishing with all his might.

And then time froze.

Chat looked around, eyes wide, seeing Lila frozen on her way to the door, Hawkmoth frozen, already turning, and Ladybug mid-breath.

It was then that Chat realized the room was slowly being engulfed by a blue light. He blocked his eyes from the light, pulling Ladybug closer to him. 

And then the light disappeared. And when Chat looked up, his mother was standing in front of him.

 

For a second, they are both still, simply staring at each other. Then she’s moving.

“We don’t have much time,” she says as she rushes over to him. “Oh, my darling boy. I’ve missed you every day.”

Adrien was in shock. Was he hallucinating? 

But no, because then she touched his cheek, and he knew this was real. 

“Mom…b-but how,” he whispered, not daring to get his hopes up.

His mother smiled her kind, beautiful smile at him. “Your father thought that he could keep me trapped in my miraculous, but he doesn't really know how all of this works.”

“Your…your miraculous? You were…too,” he stumbled over his words.

“Oh, Adrien. There’s so much you don’t know. I wish I could tell you, but I’m afraid we don’t have much time,” she said, before taking Ladybug from his arms.

“I can save her. But before I do, there are some things I want to tell you before I go,” she continued.

“What do you mean before you go? Don’t you…but you escaped,” Chat exclaimed, tired of the unfairness of life.

“Oh, Adrien. I’m…there’s so much you don’t know,” his mom repeated.

“Then tell me,” he pleaded.

“I’m not human anymore, Adrien. I can't stay…on this world. I’ve been gone for so long, and I no longer belong here,” she said slowly.

“But you can. Please,” he said. Then, “I can’t lose you again.”

But she smiled at him. “You won’t lose me. I’ll always be in here,” she said, putting her hand over his heart and then his mind. “I’ll always be with you. Besides,” she said with a small laugh, looking down at Ladybug. “I think this beautiful, young girl will take care of you. You’ll be okay, you are strong. You are _so_ strong. I know you’ll be okay.”

“How did you…tell me about your miraculous,” he said slowly. 

“Master Fu will be able to tell you everything, and answer all your questions. I’m sure he’ll be waiting when you two leave,” she replied.

“Us too…me and…,” he could’n ask who she meant, because what if it was the wrong person.

She smiled at him again. “Marinette,” she said. Then, “I’ll be dealing with your father.”

Adrien turned and saw the man he had once loved. He thought he would feel pain, but all he felt was anger and emptiness. Then he turned back to Ladybug. He felt his eyes soften at the sight of her. He suspected she would help him, as his mother had said.

He looked up at his mother. “I love you,” he said.

“And I love you. So much, my dear boy,” she said.

Then she looked down at Ladybug. and he knew that was their goodbye.

His mother, his beautiful mother, then began to glow and she chanted softly. 

The blood began to disappear, and he watched in awe as her cut slowly healed.

Then a bright light filled the room once more, and his mother was gone.

 

Marinette opened her eyes slowly.

With a start, she realized she was okay, no pain, not anything. She looked down and realized she had detransformed. Then she looked up and saw her partner slowly crying.

She reached up to touch him.

 

A hand softly wiped his tears away.

He looked down and saw her smiling up at him.

“Adrien,” she whispered.

He sobbed as he took her in his arms, holding her tightly. She hugged him back just as fiercely. 

Then, “What’s going on? Where’s Hawkmoth? And how did…what happened to me?”

It was then that he realized they were alone in the room. His mothers words came back to him. _I’ll be dealing with your father._ She must have taken him with her…wherever she had gone.

Chat Noir met Marinette’s eyes. “It was my mother. She saved you…and took _him_ with her,” he said.

She searched his eyes. “But…,” she trailed off.

“I don’t know,” he whispered, answering the unasked question.

“Are you okay,” she asked, touching his brow then cheek then tilting his chin to meet her gaze.

He smiled softly at her. “I will be.”

Marinette shivered.

“Are _you_ okay,” he asked.

“I…yes. Adrien, there's something I-” but she was interrupted by a small voice.

“Marinette! Oh, I’m so happy you’re okay,” Tikki exclaimed flying to the pair.

The young girl smiled at her kwami, leaning into Tikki’s touch.

“Yes. What about you, Tikki? Were you hurt,” she asked inspecting the tiny body.

“I’m just perfect,” Tikki said with a smile.

Chat detransformed. 

“Plagg,” Tikki exclaimed flying to the other kwami. They spun in the air, hugging.

“Oh, Tikki, I was so worried,” Plagg said, and Adrien stared in wonder. He had never seen his kwami act so…well, kind.

Then the black kwami turned to him, and hugged his cheek with his tiny arms. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he growled. 

Adrien smiled and patted him softly. “Never.”

 

“What now,” Marinette asked. She wasn’t sure how they would deal with the aftermath of this, how the city would deal with the aftermath of this. But she was sure there would be reporters outside, waiting. 

“We have to find Master Fu,” Tikki answered.

Plagg tensed then smiled. “I feel him nearby.”

Tikki nodded. “So do I.” Then to Marinette, “We’ll go get him. He’ll know what to do. You two stay here.”

Then they were gone, and Adrien and Marinette were alone. 

 

She didn't realize she was crying softly until Adrien was pulling her into her arms, soothing her with kind words and comforting touches.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed. He pulled back to look into her eyes. “And what exactly are you sorry for,” he asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

Marinette waved her arm around. “Everything,” she said.

“None,” he said fiercely. “None of this is your fault.”

She looked down. “I know,” she whispered. “But you don’t deserve it.”

She felt him smile. “I’ll be okay,” Adrien began. “Because I have you.”

Marinette met his gaze. She took a deep breath, taking his hand in hers. “Adrien…when I thought I was going to die…I knew I already said it, but not…right,” she began.

Adrien cocked his head curiously. 

“I meant what I said,” she continued. “I meant every word.”

His hold on her tightened. 

“I love you,” she finished, wiping a tear away. “All of you. So very much.”

Then they were kissing, and she didn't know who had made the first move; maybe they had moved together, in a tandem, partners as always.

Her hands tangled fiercely in his hair, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer, closer, closer.

The kiss was fierce, and passionate, revealing all their feelings, showing the pain and fear they had felt.

All the years of friendship and love were in this kiss; this kiss was everything.

When they broke apart, breathing heavy, foreheads against each other, hands still holding the other tightly, Adrien spoke first.

“When you were…I was so scared. The whole time. As Chat Blanc…I was screaming the whole time. All I could think was that if I ever hurt you, I would never forgive myself. Marinette…I love you too. All of you,” he said.

“Oh, Adrien,” she said softly.

This time the kiss was soft and slow, as if they had all the time in the world. And the truth was, they did. They were lucky, and they knew it too. 

This time their hands wandered, memorizing the other features. 

They would have time, yes. But they had been dreaming about this for years, after all.

A knock made the two split apart. Standing, Adrien walked to the door and opened it to find Master Fu standing there with Tikki and Plagg.

“Hello, hello children,” he said with a whistle.

This man…was oddly cheerful. At least that was Marinette's first thought of him.

She smiled back. “Hello Master Fu. Nice to see you again,” she said.

Adrien looked between the two. “Again,” he asked.

She gave him a look that told him she would tell him later. He nodded, understanding.

“Well this is quite a situation. How will we get out of this without…aha I know,” Master Fu exclaimed suddenly, making the two teens jump.

He laughed, “Oh sorry. I seem to do that too much. I really ought to…my plan! We really must get going. Meet me in Adrien’s room when  you two are ready.” Then he was gone, and with him the kwamis as well.

Adrien and Marinette were silent for a moment before they both broke out in laughter. It was a happy thing, and one they hadn't been sure they would be lucky to make again only a few minutes before.

He was certainly more quirky than Marinette had imagined. 

“How do you think he knew where your room is,” she asked when they had calmed down.

Adrien shrugged with a grin. “Who knows?”

The two smiled at each other, a smile only they could share, the two who had gone through hell and back for each other, the two who had saved the world together. The two who were destined to be.

“You ready to go, my lady,” he asked holding his hand out to her.

She stood up and walked over to him. Taking his hand, she met his gaze with a smile of her own.

“I’m ready, _mon chaton_.”

And, together as always, the two walked out, ready to face the world.


	8. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories enlighten us, and the past unlocks everything.  
> People are broken, but they can be healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than usual, but I just realized it's been almost a year since my last update!!  
> Not that anyone cares. Is anyone actually reading this? If you are thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments and I will try to finish this soon!! I promise!

“So...What now,” Plagg asked. It had been silent when Adrien and Marinette had entered the room, and for a minute no one had said anything. Until Plagg interrupted the silence of course. 

“Ah,” Master Fu said. “It’s time for me to tell you two everything.” Then he told them the story.

 

Adrien’s mom hadn’t had the Miraculous for long when she met Gabriel. Fu said it was love at first sight. He said that anyone could see they were meant to be together. At least that’s what everyone had thought. 

But as Adrien’s mother began to use the Miraculous more and more, Gabriel became more controlling. It was worry. It was love. It was him not wanting her to get hurt. Then it was jealousy when Peacock begun to gain fame and attention. Although Gabriel had some from his clothing line, it wasn’t enough for him. 

He began to demand for a miraculous of his own, claiming it was to help her fight and help her protect the city. She was so close to leaving him when she realized she was pregnant.

Fu said that Adrien’s mother had loved him more than anything in the world, and that she constantly called him her little star, and her greatest blessing.

She gave up her miraculous for a few years to watch over him, and when Peacock disappeared, so did Gabriel’s jealousy.

It was around Adrien’s 10th birthday that she began to get an urge. She wanted to fight again. She wanted to protect the city again. She wanted to be Peacock again. And then she was. And then things got bad again.

Thinking it would pacify him, Fu began training Gabriel, saying this was how all superheroes started off. Little did Gabriel know, Fu was just trying to buy time. Adrien’s mother was planning on leaving, and taking Adrien with her.

And they almost succeeded. 

But they didn’t

Gabriel found the luggages and then it turned into a screaming match. Fu said he wasn’t sure on those details, but that he did know she had left, planning on coming back after Gabriel had called down. But she never had.

Two weeks later the moth miraculous was missing, and Fu had no clue who had taken it. Until two years ago. When he gave Adrien and Marinette their miraculouses.

 

Marinette was holding Adrien’s hand. Or maybe he was holding hers, his grip so tight her hand had turned white. But she didn’t complain. 

“She loved you more than anything Adrien. And I believe she still does,” Master Fu said. Adrien nodded slowly. 

“I…thank you. For telling me,” he said slowly. Master Fu nodded and stood up.

“What now,” Marinette asked. “What…what happens to us? To Tikki and Plagg?” She didn’t say it, but she was scared. She didn’t know what she would do without them. But Master Fu smiled.

“There will never be a time in which bravery and heroism is unnecessary. Ladybug and Chat Noir stand for justice and everything that is good in this world. I hope you two plan on continuing. I’ll give you time for now,” he said, giving them a soft smile. Then he was gone, and with him Tikki and Plagg, waving over their shoulders, with smiles that said they would see each other again.

Adrien let go of Marinette’s hand, and got up suddenly. He walked over to his window and looked out. Marinette said nothing, just looked at him. Then she got up and walked to him slowly. He sunk to his knees, and she ran to him, holding him in her arms as he sobbed.

“Why…why does this-,” Adrien begun, but she cut him off. “Shh,” Marinette whispered, cradling his head in her hands, his arms wrapped around her torso. “You are good enough. You are loved. Don’t you ever think otherwise. And this pain? It will never go away, but one day you won’t notice it because you’ll be happy again. I know it. And I will be here for you every day until then, and every day after.”

Adrien sobbed softly, saying nothing as he held her tighter. And they stayed like that as the sun set, and the stars came out.

 

When Marinette woke up she had forty-seven missed calls from her parents, and eleven from Alya. She cursed, spring up from Adrien’s bed, and rushing into the bathroom. She called her parents back first. 

“Marinette,” came her mothers relieved voice. “Where have you been?”

“I’m so sorry. I came to Adrien’s house when I heard, and we fell asleep,” she said. She could practically feel her mother softening at hearing his name.

“Is he okay,” Sabine asked. Marinette looked down. “No,” she said. “But he will be.”

“Bring him here, okay? We always have extra room,” her mom said. “Thank you,” Marinette said with a sigh.

When she had hung up with her mom, she walked out of the restroom to see Adrien sitting up, rubbing his swollen eyes, his golden, hair sticking up all over the place. Marinette felt her chest tighten, almost painfully. She loved him so much, and she knew she would for the rest of her life.

She moved forward. “You’re awake,” she said softly as she sat in the space next to him. He turned and looked at her, tilting his head. “You slept here.” Not a question. Marinette blushed. “I-I…yes, b-but not like in a way that-I mean yes but it was just…not just like in expectations which is to mean I-,” she stopped her rambling suddenly when she was the small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She released a breath. “And you were messing with me.”

He laughed softly, and although it wasn’t his usual vibrant laugh, the sound of it filled Marinette up. “I couldn’t help myself,” he said. She looked at him His smile disappeared, turning into a blush. “What,” he asked. 

“I just…um,” she stopped herself, deciding not to say it yet. “My mom called. She wants you to stay with us. Demanded it actually.”

Adrien nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said. Marinette smiled softly at him, rising to help him pack, but he stopped her, taking her hand in his. 

“Mari I…thank you. For being here,” he said. 

Marinette shook her head, giving him a loving look. “There is absolutely nowhere else I would rather be."


	9. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. *Hides under bed covers.*  
> To everyone who has continuously been reading this, let me say how sorry I am to have made you wait this long for the final chapter. This year has been so crazy and long and it has been a journey.  
> But here I am. Finally.  
> I hope you guys like this and that I didn't disappoint anyone. I have more to say but I'll say it at the end so please please please read all the authors notes.  
> At last, I give to you, the final chapter of Gotcha!

That night Adrien cried into Marinette’s arms. It was silent save for Adrien’s sobs and Marinette’s comforting “I love you”s and “I’m so sorry”s. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

The next morning she held his hand as they walked to school. She knew he was nervous, scared of how people would react. If she was being honest, she was nervous too, but only because she was wondering how much trouble she would get in for beating up everyone who so much as breathed the wrong way in his direction. (Soon after she decided any trouble would be worth it.)

When they entered the classroom every grew silent. Marinette drew in a breath, ready to yell, until Alya’s shell-shocked voice spoke up. “ARE YOU GUYS DATING?”

Right. Then there was that.

 

After confirming that they were indeed dating, the whole class cheered and embraced the two of them. A blushing Marinette yelled at them to cut it out, but a laughing Adrien goaded them on by stating that not only had they started dating they had also had their first kiss. Marinette swatted at him, but she couldn’t help but feel a swell of happiness when she saw his smile. He was radiant.

Then after that, the class got quiet again. This time however, they stated as a whole that they would never abandoned Adrien and that they would stay with him no matter what. He smiled gratefully at them, and then the class embraced him again. This time Marinette had no objections.

 

Sabine served a rather large portion of pasta on Adrien’s plate.

“Mom,” Marinette said, eyes wide. “Don’t you think that’s a little much.” But Sabine only made a face which meant that no, it wasn’t too much. Marinette giggled at Adrien’s wide eyes.

“So how was school,” Sabine asked as she served her husband. “Nothing I need to handle? I know I may be small but I feel I can be pretty scary.”

The blonde boy laughed. “If Marinette is any indication, I believe you.”

The bluenette gave him a look, but found she couldn’t keep her smile down. “It was good. It was…school. It was boring. Well, not that borings bad. It was good.”

Marinette’s parents laughed. “So, to put it plainly…yes, it was good?” Marinette glared at her parents before the whole table burst out laughing. She nodded slowly.

Adrien looked around the table in wonder. He had lost so much. But here he was. With an amazing girl that he loved and that loved him back. With a family that maybe…well, that maybe he would soon see as his own. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but, as Marinette squeezed his hand under the table and her father cracked another joke, he found himself feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.

 

Marinette lay in bed staring at the trap door. She waited. And waited. And waited.

With an exasperated sigh, she pushed herself out of bed and walked over to the trap door. She slowly opened it only to see a blonde head poke through.

“I was beginning to think you’d never come,” she whispered with a small smile. He smiled back as he pushed himself through. Plagg floated over and joined a sleeping Tikki on Marinette’s pillow.

The two teens climbed under Marientte’s cover. They faced each other, both hands clasped together. Marinette moved one hand to brush through his hair softly.

“Long day, mon chaton,” she asked softly. Adrien leaned into her touch. “Mmm…it was good. Not 100% good, but you make everything better.

She leaned in and brushed her lips against his softly. She met his eyes as she spoke. “I love you so much. More than anything in the world. You’re amazing,” she said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. Marinette felt wetness on her skin and knew he was crying. “Hey what’s wrong,” she asked as she held him back, just as tightly.

Adrien shook his head slowly. “No, not bad tears. Happy tears.” He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. “I was thinking…I know it won’t be easy, and it won’t be fast, but it will be okay. You make it okay. You make me complete. I love you so much.”Then he kissed her softly.

Marinette felt herself melting into him, and knew what he was saying to be true. She would make sure of it. She would make sure that he forgot all about his horrible father, and replaced dark thoughts with happy ones.

And as the two feel asleep, still holding each other, both of them let go of a weight that night.

 

Adrien, Alya, and Nino were frightened. Not for themselves, but for Chloe, who hadn’t come to school for the past few days and who Marinette hadn’t had the chance to talk to. They were frightened for her because Marinette was waiting for her. They were frightened for her because Marinette was mad. They were frightened for her because a mad Marinette was…well… _scary_.

The second she stepped out the door, Marinette leaped forward, a happy smile on her face.

“Hi Chloe,” she said cheerfully. This not only confused the three waiting friends, but scared them some more.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but Marinette continued talking before the blonde could say anything. “I’m sure by now you’ve heard that Adrien and I are dating. In fact, we’re _in love_. I doubt you know what love is, also I doubt you ever will, but it means that if you _ever_ talk to him again the way you did before _I. Will. End. You._ And trust me, you don’t want to make me angry.”

Chloe opened and closed her mouth, nothing coming out.

Marinette smiled sweetly. “So glad we came to an understanding, Chloe! I told Adrien we would had nothing to worry about!”

She stepped back, taking her boyfriend’s hand. He laughed softly as she began to drag him away. “I never doubted you. You know I never doubt you, right,” he asked.

When she had pulled him into an empty classroom she turned to look at him. The light in his eyes as he looked at her made Marinette feel full. That love was for her.

She pulled him to her as she kissed him. His hands wrapped around her waist slowly.

After everything they’d been through, Marinette felt she had the right to run her fingers through his soft hair like she’d always wanted to. After everything they’d been through Adrien felt he had the right to push her against the wall, and kiss her as deeply as he possible could. After everything they’d been through…they felt they had the right to love each other as fiercely as they possibly could. And for as long as they could. Not that they were worried about that. They both knew they had all the time in the world.

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> I feel like I've been writing this forever. Probably because I have.  
> Again, I am so sorry for the updates that took forever. I know people don't usually read author notes, but I hope at least one person is. This is for you guys.  
> Writing is so hard, and there are times I want to quit. Even though this was only 9 chapter, there were so many times I wanted to give up.  
> But you're comments and kudos motivated me. I can't explain how much I love and appreciate the kind things you guys say to me.  
> I know I'm just one random fan fiction writer, but I do hope to become an author in the future, and I appreciate everyone who has read this. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoyed this and that it was worth the wait!  
> -Wow_girl1244


End file.
